elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Julianos
„Do JULIANOSA, który nuci Przeklęte Równanie.” - 8 Inwokacji Julianos, '''znany również jako '''Bóg Wiedzy i LogikiRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Bóg NauczaniaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' ''– aedroth, bóg literatury, prawa, historii i sprzeczności, sprawiedliwościPrzewodnik po Skingradzie – Alessia Ottus, wiedzy, filozofii i logiki. I choć nie bezpośrednio jego kapłani zajmują się badaniem magii, i jej źródeł magickiKing Edward, Part XII. Często przez to czczony przez magówEkran ładowania (Skyrim). W cesarskiej religii Ośmiu Bóstw pochodzi od Jhunala, norskiego boga języka i matematyki. Symbolem Julianosa jest piramidaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, lub trójkąt na rysunkach, witrażach czy płaskorzeźbachThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Tradycje U nordów wiara w Jhunala jest na zaniku, przyczyną k temu podawaną jest to że wpadł w złe stosunki z innymi bóstwami panteonu. W cesarskim obrządku, uznaje się iż kapłani Julianosa nie są tak naprawdę jego wiernymi, jedynie oddając się nauczaniem i zbieraniem informacji naukowych. O ile sami kapłani mówią iż nie oddają się wiarze w Julianosa uznają jego istnienie jako boga i w jego imieniu propagują edukację i walczą z głupotą. Z tego też powodu Świątynie mu poświęcone nazywają się Szkołami Julianosa. Ganią oni tępych i leniwych, a w myśl maksymy Psijiców uznają siły ignorancji za swego największego wroga. Nauczają by studiować prawo i opierać się na faktach, a w razie wątpliwości szukać wiedzy od mądrychDziesięć przykazań Dziewięciu Bóstw. W jego szkołach naucza się walki krótkimi ostrzami i efektywnego zadawania ciosów, otwierania zamków i handlu, mistycyzmu, przemiany i cudotwórstwa, a także języka impów oraz daedr. Klasztorne zakony założone przez Tibera Septima, poświęcone Julianosowi są powiernikami Pradawnych Zwoi. Rycerze Mentorowie, zakon rycerski poświęcony Julianosowi, posiada większe poparcie u ludu, który twierdzi, że to oni, a nie jego kapłani są prawdziwymi wyznawcami Julianosa. Sami rycerze jednak ograniczają się do ochrony kapłanów, zdobywaniu informacji w swych awanturniczych misjach, i dosłownie walcząc siłą fizyczną z ignorantami. W związku z nadzorowaniem procesów prawnych, krytycy Julianosa uznają iż wiele z przeprowadzanych przez jego kapłanów sądów, są celowo niesłuszne, a sami propagatorzy wiedzy są głusi na wiedzę, z którą się nie zgadzają, utrzymując przy swoich fałszerstwach. Owe podejrzenia nie znajdują potwierdzeniaFalsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight. Aedryczne artefakty Tarcza Krzyżowca Julianos stworzył Tarczę Krzyżowca, stanowiącą element uzbrojenia Pelinala Białorękiego, z którym to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Galeria Posąg Julianosa (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg Julianosa z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Posąg Julianosa (Daggerfall).png|Posąg Julianosa z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Kapliczka Julianosa (Skyrim).png|Kapliczka Julianosa z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Witraż Symbolu Julianosa (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Julianosa z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The School of Julianos (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Julianosa na szyldzie Szkoły Julianosa z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Ciekawostki * Imię Julianosa zostało skomponowane by uczcić twórcę The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Julian'a Lefay'a. Przypisy Nawigacja be:Джулыянас de:Julianos en:Julianos es:Julianos fr:Julianos it:Julianos pt:Julianos ru:Джулианос Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich